halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters (AAO)
The following is a list of minor characters in the Against All Odds expanded universe. These characters do not have articles and have very little information. Links that appear on articles will be linked to here. Humans Marines Bail , |appearances=The Forerunners Chronicles: Reckoning, Vadam Legacies: The Rift |born= , January 14, 2530 |status=KIA as of February 27, 2559 (aged 29) |era=Human-Covenant War Interspecies Union Conflicts |biography=Lance Corporal Bail was an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper who served in the UNSC from 2552 to 2559. He fought during the Battle of Earth and Battle of Installation 00 in 2552 and 2553. He served as the squad's demolitions expert. His first battle was in New Mombassa, and was under the command of Staff Sergeant Marcus Banks. After the Human-Covenant War, Bail joined the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and was assigned to Master Sergeant Joshua Reynolds' squad. In 2556, he helped Lieutenant Commander Felix-116 wipe out the Covenant forces hiding in an asteroid field, later joining the Spartan at the Battle of Antarctica to suppress the invading Forerunner forces. In 2559, he was sent with Reynolds' squad to investigate suspicious activities from unknown hostiles near Murcia, Spain. He, along with Corporal Raphael Esquival-Cortez, found an abandoned factory used as a storage facility. He was later killed by a bomb planted on Reynolds' Pelican, under the orders of Fallen leader Isto 'Vadum, who wanted to eliminate the team following their discovery. Bail was injured in the explosion and didn't make it off the dropship with the survivors of his team, and was killed on impact when it crash-landed back on Earth. |personality=Bail is an extremely capable soldier who felt at home among the wildest of the Marines, the Helljumpers. He has a rather cocky and reckless personality that resulted in a post-mission inquiry on more than one occasion. He has earned several medals throughout his career, but was demoted twice for endangerment to his squad-mates. Although he began service 2 years before Raphael Cortez, his multiple incidents landed him 1 pay grade below Cortez. His preferred weapons are the M90 Shotgun and the M7/C Compact SMG. }} Alana Borengo |appearances=Vadam Legacies: The Rift |born= , August 9, 2538 |status=Active |era=Interspecies Union Conflicts |biography=Private First Class Alana Borengo is an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper who began service in the UNSC Marine Corps in 2557 and joined the ODSTs in 2559. She was placed under the command of Master Sergeant Joshua Reynolds and replaced Lance Corporal Alonzo Scullark as the team's sharpshooter (Scullark had been court-martialled for insubordination and conduct unbecoming earlier that month). Her first major battle was against The Fallen 1 month after her transfer. After a rigged bomb detonated aboard Reynolds' Pelican, killing 4 soldiers and pinning the blame on Corporal Raphael Esquival-Cortez, Borengo accompanied the Sergeant to stop the hostile Sangheili from assassinating Cortez and brought him back into active service. She was later part of the assault force to track down and neutralize the Fallen leader Isto 'Vadum. |personality=Borengo is usually in a very light mood, especially when she is being assigned to snipe. Considering her relatively short career, she is very efficient and keeps her cool during tense operations. She often expresses relief with banter and rarely panics. Her preferred weapons are the SRS99-S2 AM Sniper Rifle and the M6G Magnum. She detests the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle and especially the BR55 Battle Rifle. }} Navy Army Air Force SPARTAN-Is Gillian Buckler |appearances=Duties and Desires: Part 2 |born= , October 27, 2467 |status=Retired as of 2537 |era=Colonial Independence Campaigns Human-Covenant War |biography=Staff Sergeant Gillian "Gilly" Buckler joined the UNSC in 2487 and served briefly as a standard-operations Marines. However, she was selected for the re-initiated in 2491 and was pulled out of field operations. Trained with sixty-four others including her friend and rival Hector Thornhill, Gilly quickly gained a reputation as one of the best candidates in the program. After Thornhill was declared MIA later that year, she was ranked as the top soldier in ORION, even with the addition of another hundred candidates afterward. Gilly participated in the first ORION deployment in 2496, , along with a full unit of others in the program. The SPARTAN-Is were initially set back when Felix Martel went MIA shortly after the operation began, but Gilly along with the others managed to carry out the operation successfully. Her career continued fairly well in the following years, and she entered a relationship with fellow SPARTAN-I in 2532. But by 2536, Gilly began to develop side-effects from her participation in the ORION project, forcing her to step off the front lines against the Insurrection and the Covenant, and eventually forced her into incarceration from 2537 until 2552. |personality=Gilly had a cheerful and sometimes sarcastic personality when she was younger. She was good friends with Hector Thornhill and Felix Martel, and saw everyone in the ORION project as an equal, no matter which military branch they were from, what rank they were, or how high they were ranked on the list. Despite her openess, Gilly doesn't have a strong sense of curiosity, stating that "it's better to keep out of trouble, especially if you're one of the people ONI keeps an eye on all the time". However, she does think quickly and intuitively both in combat and outside of it. Later in her life, Gilly became more serious, especially after the Human-Covenant War began and her homeworld, Harvest, was glassed. She set herself with a determination to beat the Covenant no matter the cost, resolving to prevent any more colonies from being glassed. She became more frustrated and more frustred as she couldn't prevent the losses of Biko, Madrigal, Eridanus II, and Jericho VII. At this time, her side-effects began to take hold of her, and she began to become easily affected by her emotions. Gilly would soon be classified as "unfit for duty" and later be institutionalized for 15 years. }} SPARTAN-IIs SPARTAN-IIIs Civilians Miscellaneous Emily |appearances=Independence |born= , January 9, 2539 |status=Deceased as of February 13, 2554 (aged 15) |era=Human-Covenant War (AAO) |biography=Emily was an orphan girl living in the streets of a dusty Mamore town at the end of the Human-Covenant War. She found herself alone in the world after her parents were killed in a crossfire between Insurrectionist militia and colonial peacekeepers, an event she blamed the colonial government for. Emily led a small group of similar urchins as they eked out a living through theft and running odd jobs for anyone who would feed them, including the local militias. A marooned Simon-G294 stumbled upon her gang after being cut off from his unit during anti-rebel operations on Mamore. Impressed by the new boy's tenacity in avoiding a mugging and ignorant of his identity, Emily drew Simon--whom she immediately nicknamed "Stray"--into the fold. When Mamore was overrun by rebel groups and attempted to secede from the UEG following the end of the Human-Covenant War, Emily willingly allowed her gang to be conscripted as child soldiers for the rebel militia in spite of Simon's misgivings. During the fighting, Emily saw most of her friends killed by UNSC forces and also grew close to "Stray", who returned her affections. He believed her killed when UNSC forces overran the town they were operating from, but she resurfaced after being caught stealing from rebel stores in order to survive. She was brought to Insurrectionist commander Redmond Venter for judgement, where she encountered Simon, who had joined Venter in the hopes of avenging her and their friends. To test the young soldier's loyalty, Venter ordered Simon to execute Emily. His dogged loyalty to Venter proved greater than his bond with Emily, and Simon complied. After becoming violently disillusioned with Venter, Simon would be haunted by this action and would use it to fuel his hatred for Venter in future conflicts. |personality=Emily was determined to ensure that she and her makeshift family survived, though her hatred for the UNSC eventually overruled this urge with tragic results. A strong-willed leader, she held her gang together even as the Mamore conflict claimed more and more of her friends' lives. }} Sangheili Covenant Loyalists/Separatists 'Pyron |appearances=Vadam Legacies: The Darkest Hour, Vadam Legacies: Breaking the Covenant, Vadam Legacies: The Rift |born=October 25, 2527 |status=Active |era=Human-Covenant War Interspecies Union Conflicts |biography='Pyron served in the Sangheili aviators and had a brief career as a Covenant pilot from 2547 to 2552. He is fairly capable of handling Covenant weaponry, but is less familiar with operating UNSC weapons. He is most known for his quick reflexes and technological knowledge with any Covenant vehicle, be it a Ghost or a carrier. In 2552, 'Pyron was present at Sanghelios when Jiralhanae Chieftain arrived at the mobile Sangheili military training city, Stoic Courier. The ranking officer, Field Master Bata 'Noromee, became suspicious and surreptitiously requested that 'Pyron, among other Sangheili pilots and infantry residing at the planet, come to Stoic Courier. When the Jiralhanae began their plot to assassinate Sangheili recruits, 'Pyron's dropship had been one of two to escape the city with Autel 'Vadam onboard. He then flew the dropship towards High Charity docked near Sanghelios to warn the Prophets of this event. However, it turned out the Prophet of Regret had planned the betrayal, and 'Pyron and the escaped Sangheili were taken prisoner aboard High Charity, from which they escaped shortly afterward. Meeting with then-Special Operations Officer , 'Pyron piloted the captured corvette Honourable Intentions to the Threshold system. Upon arrival, they managed to land inside Thel 'Vadamee's flagship Seeker of Truth, but were attacked by Jiralhanae boarders. 'Pyron was injuried and did not accompany Autel back to Sanghelios for the assault on CCS-U572. After recovering, 'Pyron later piloted Arbiter Thel 'Vadamee, Commander Rtas 'Vadumee, and a squad of Special Operation Sangheili to a gas mine in orbit around Threshold to kill 'Refumee, who became a Heretic after discovering the truth about the Halo array from . After being caught in the , 'Pyron escorted a group of Sangheili on an assault on the Control Centre of Installation 05 in an attempt to stop Tartarus from activating the Array. He later dropped the "ee" suffix from his name, as had many Sangheili, and was one of the pilots to take part in the Battle of Installation 00. 'Pyron took part in many other campaigns following the formation of the Interspecies Union, mostly serving with Autel 'Vadam. He earned the rank of Flight Officer in 2575. |personality='Pyron is often more composed in combat than off it. Although he is frequently pessimistic about his situation, he does not resort to panic and more often than not is resigned to the possibility of death. Ironically, he would survive many battles throughout the IU's wars with its enemies while his fellow pilots would be killed in front of him. }} 'Tullum |appearances=Vadam Legacies: The Darkest Hour, Vadam Legacies: Breaking the Covenant, Halo: Valley of Death |born=July 5, 2532 |status=November 22, 2575 (aged 43) |era=Human-Covenant War Interspecies Union Conflicts |biography='Tullum is a Sangheili recruit who trained at the Covenant mobile military city Stoic Courier, and became a close friend to fellow trainees Fira 'Demal and Warra 'Mantakr. He stood out for his distinctive flying skills and would sometimes be penalized during training for using reckless piloting tactics as "improvisation". However, he mostly gained high grades for his achievements during training. When Jiralhanae Chieftain arrived at ''Stoic Courier with a platoon of Jiralhanae in September 2552 and began their plot to assassinate Sangheili recruits, 'Tullum flew one of two dropships that escaped the city. However, it was damaged by multiple grenades from Brute Shots while he was extracting Fira, and had to set down in the uninhabited moon Suban for repairs. After Fira formulated a plan to free the Sangheili imprisoned at Stoic Courier, 'Tullum accompanied him and met then-Special Operations Officer , agreeing to let him keep the Sangheili safe aboard his ship. Ironically these recruits would become heretics when 'Refumee's corvette was forced into Slipstream space due to a high-priority crisis (the destruction of Halo) and met , who would reveal the true nature of the Halo array. When Fira used three nuclear mines to overload Stoic Courier's reactors to destroy the city, Jiralhanae captain Cerberus inconveniently brought it into Slipspace as well. 'Tullum accompanied Fira and Warra on an assault on the main facility, and after bringing Stoic Courier back into real space, he piloted one of the two dropships, containing the last prisoners they could find, and flew away from the city. When the small group escaped Stoic Courier's detonation, they found themselves near the planet Substance, and more importantly, Installation 05. They had remained hidden when the Prophet of Regret's ships entered the system, believing them to still be hostile. However, when High Charity and the remainder of the Covenant Fleet came, they entered the city and officially entered service to the Covenant. 'Tullum became officially assigned to Fira's team, piloting them during the Battle of Installation 00 and many other missions following it. When Fira was killed in 2573, he continued to fly for the squad's new commanding officer, Warra. 'Tullum would die in 2579, however, when an operation to destroy a Sangheili insurgent weapons factory went wrong, and Warra's team was forced to pull out as an enemy corvette bore down on them. Without consulting him, 'Tullum flew his Phantom inside, expertly avoiding collision, and making sure the team was out of range, set off the factory's reactor in an explosion that destroyed the entire facility and the corvette hovering above it. |personality= }} The Fallen Leran 'Nafal |appearances=Vadam Legacies: The Fallen |born= , March 21, 2520 |status=KIA as of February 29, 2569 (aged 48) |era=Human-Covenant War Interspecies Union Conflicts |biography=Leran 'Nafal was a Sangheili politician and a prominent member of the insurgent group The Fallen. He began his career in the Sangheili government in 2545 after serving four years in the Covenant in campaigns against humanity. He was considered one of the greatest heroes on Sanghelios during the time of the Covenant Schism in 2552, advising the Head of State in decisions that would keep order among the population and enforcing protection in case the San'Shyuum sought to eliminate their homeworld. He even began formulating methods of negotiating with the Covenant while finding a way to ostracize the Jiralhanae. 'Nafal was soon outraged to discover, however, that Thel 'Vadam not only met the Covenant's betrayal with straight-up retaliation, but that he also chose to ally the Sangheili with humanity. This caused him to raise support to have the Arbiter executed, but after being met with only minimal support, he resigned his position in office and instead sought out an old friend and mentor, Atsu 'Hidal, who promised to rally a great insurgent force that would defeat the Covenant Separatists. This faction would later be formed into The Fallen, one of the most formidable enemies to the Interspecies Union. 'Nafal would take a strong political stand in negotiating against the Union, although following the Fallen's declaration of war in 2559, he focused on leading attacks on Sanghelios. 'Nafal was heavily wounded and crippled during a battle in 2563, and was restricted to planning more attacks at the Fallen headquarters. A year later, however, he would be one of four Sangheili appointed to be one of the four new leaders serving as equals to Chancellor Urei 'Cazal. 'Nafal remained at this position until his death in 2569, when the SPARTAN-III Phoenix Team destroyed the mountain above the Fallen's headquarters while he was inside. |personality='Nafal was a quick-thinking politician who was notorious for backing his opponents into a corner during a debate. This cunning was rare among the Sangheili race and earned him a lot of attention at a young age. He also proved to be an effective strategist, often being able to predict tactics used by the Separatists and counter with devastating results. 'Nafal's cognitive abilities was one of the greatest reasons for The Fallen's advantage over the Separatists early in the war; his defeat came only when he was outmanoeuvred by Wings-D339 which resulted in his death. }} Esar 'Nilur |appearances=Vadam Legacies: The Fallen |born= , January 13, 2507 |status=KIA as of February 29, 2569 (aged 62) |era=Human-Covenant War Interspecies Union Conflicts |biography=Esar 'Nilur was a well-known Sangheili who held the rank of Field Marshall within the Covenant prior to the Great Schism. Although doubtful of the Great Journey even during his service, he was one with a strong hatred of humans, the two mindsets leading to his defection from the Separatists and forming the insurgent group Shadow of Dissent in 2553. He would later join the forces of his faction with that of The Fallen, a larger and more powerful anti-human group, and fall under the command of Atsu 'Hidal as a Field Master. After 'Hidal's death, he served the succeeding leaders, Isto 'Vadum and Urei 'Cazal, although he saw the latter as more of a rival than a respected leader. 'Nilur lead numerous campaigns against the Interspecies Union after the Fallen declared war, although he preferred to take part in attacks on human colonies instead of Sanghelios. He was promoted to become one of the Fallen's five leaders by Urei, a decision that would surprise him. Nonetheless, he remained wary of the Chancellor, not wanting to trust him. 'Nilur was killed in 2569, when the SPARTAN-III Phoenix Team destroyed the mountain above the Fallen's headquarters while he was inside. |personality='Nilur was a brutal and merciless Sangheili. It was rumoured that he had once wrestled against a Jiralhanae and won through sheer strength. He was a suspicious individual who mistrusted even those he worked with, most notably Urei 'Cazal. He had been one of the first to voice concerns that the mountain was a two-edged blade, protecting the headquarters but also potentially dangerous for those inside. This statement was ignored by Urei, who believed that 'Nilur was paranoid, until ironically Phoenix Team did destroy the mountain and eliminate the Fallen. }} Kaur 'Oltem |appearances=Vadam Legacies: The Fallen |born= , July 26, 2535 |status=KIA as of February 29, 2569 (aged 33) |era=Interspecies Union Conflicts |biography=Kaur 'Oltem was a trusted member of the Fallen and the youngest member to have become a Leader. He never participated in the Human-Covenant war, although he constantly held a hatred for humans from the stories he had heard. After the war ended, Kaur was determined to act against the proposal that the Sangheili form an alliance with humanity. When this had come to pass, he was talked into joining the Fallen by Urei 'Cazal, who was more of an older-brother figure than his blood sibling, Kei. He was quickly known as a reliable member in the Fallen despite his young age, and was given tasks to carry out against the Covenant Separatists by the first Fallen leader, Atsu 'Hidal. On Urei's orders, Kaur joined Isto 'Vadum to attack the human colony of ; however, this was quickly set aside when they instead discovered an ONI shuttle belonging to a rebel sympathizer and followed it to New Quebec. There, while Isto's forces attacked the planet, Kaur came across the location where SPARTAN-III Delta Company was being trained. He managed to steal information regarding manipulation of emotions through chemical triggers and handed it to Urei, an accomplishment that earned him great respect from him. In 2564, Urei handpicked four of the Fallen to take the title of leader, Kaur being one of them. He held this position until 2569, when he was killed by Delta Company's Phoenix Team, who destroyed the mountain nestling the Fallen headquarters and crushed those inside. |personality=Kaur was younger than his fellow Fallen leaders, but was never headstrong or impulsive, even in his earlier days as an insurgent. However, he did take every opportunity he had to take arms against humans, having never had the chance to take part in the Human-Covenant War. He fought relatively few campaigns, mostly taking orders from Urei and maintaining his reputation within the Fallen. When he was appointed to be one of the leaders, the choice was met with great approval within the faction, and Kaur did his part well up until his death. }} Path Walkers Civilians Miscellaneous Evaniptus United Republic Fal'ark Ghid'ea Ma'nar Miscellaneous Jiralhanae Covenant Loyalists Miscellaneous San'Shyuum Covenant Loyalists Miscellaneous